Brat in the Hat:REPOSTED!
by Little-Luna229
Summary: My story Brat in the Hat got deleted. I'm sorry guys, click for more info. I'VE REPOSTED THE CHAPTERS!
1. Chapter 1

**SHIT GUYS SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT**

**Sorry for language^^^**

**Okay, guys. it's Little-Luna- you know who wrote Brat in the Hat? Yeah, I just have on question: Why ME?! **

**Apparently someone reported my story (Brat in the Hat) and they deleted it because it didn't go along with the guidelines.**

**WHAT?! There are like a ****_thousand_**** SYOC stories and MINE is the one that is deleted? **

**I'm so pissed right now I could spit. I was so pumped to write this chapter and really continue with the freaking story and it gets DELETED?! Ugh. I'm SO MAD right now.**


	2. REPOSTING!

**Westchester, New York **

**The Escalade **

**Tuesday, December 10th **

**3:52 p.m.**

* * *

**Okay, first chapter up! If your character hasn't appeared yet, don't worry, they will be in there somewhere! Of course, I couldn't pick EVERYONE for the main clique, (and ah-lot of you didn't type tropical in your application!) but you ARE in the story somewhere :) Now read on!**

* * *

Kendall Jonas sighed. Did she have to be so beautiful?  
She knew she was at least two times prettier than half the models in the latest copy of Seventeen she was flipping through, and her hair three times more shiny.

She uncapped her blue pen and circled a tiny caption next to an average looking girl with beach tresses._ For a lighter eye makeup look, dot the eyeliner along the top of the lashes and then use your finger/makeup brush to smudge the line._

Following the tip, Kendall sifted through her quilted Prada tote and pulled out her Maybelline Unstoppable eyeliner, smudging the make-up on her eyelid.  
"Gold necklace paired with sky blue blazer: hawt or nawt?" She said aloud.  
"Nawt," Scarlett Jones decided a moment later.  
Continuing to flip through the glossy issue, Kendall nodded. "Ah-greed. This is you."

"Text you later," Scarlett said, sliding across the buttery leather seats of the Jones' Escalade and stepping onto the sidewalk.

"'Kay. Bye," Kendall said, barely glancing up from _Seventeen_. Andre, the Jonas' driver, started the car, then turned to face Kendall. "What?" She finally lifted her head to see that Scarlett had left the door open. Again. Kendall rolled her eyes, but a tiny smirk tugged at the corners of her lips. _Scarlett is a total airhead_, she thought, as she slammed the door closed and Andre lunged the car forward. _But you gotta love he_r.

Kendall tossed her empty latte cup into a cup holder on her left and held her compact up to her face. Did the smudged eyeliner make her crystal blue eyes look fierce and intimidating, or twelve years old? Sighing, she reached forward and plucked Andre's tiny camel-colored cloth from his hand and rubbed her eyelid until her navy blue eyeliner was gone.

She ran a hand through her wavy tresses, snapped her compact shut and set it beside her, and sank back into her seat, sighing in relief. Others may beg to differ, but ruling the social scene at Octavian Country Day wasn't as effortless as she made it seem. She was always having to plan stuff out, get everything organized, and make sure she and her best friends Scarlett, Hanna Sutton, and Alyce Styles looked ah-mazing every day!  
But hey, they didn't call her alpha for nothin'.

Andre turned the car onto the Jonas' large piece of land as Kendall's phone buzzed. "ThanksAndreseeyoutomorrowbye," she slurred, not bothering to wait until he fully stopped before sliding out of the large car. She hooked her tote over her shoulder and slid her iPhone out of her front pocket.

**Hanna: CHECK UR EMAIL! NOW!**

Confused, Kendall took quick steps towards her family's large estate as she typed back a reply.

**Kendall: What? Y**

As she pushed through the front door, trying to steady herself in her stacked heel Manolos, a reply _bwooped_ on screen.

**Hanna: If its true, have major gossip worth 50+ points! Hurry!**

**Kendall: K, i'll 4-way us once im done**

Excitement coursed through Kendall's veins whenever gossip was involved. She walked faster, starting to climb the marble staircase that looped through her house.  
She knew a good piece of gossip got 15 points, max. This had to be good.

Arriving at her bedroom, Kendall tossed her tote on the chaise at the foot of her bed and slid into her desk chair. She powered on her iMac, drumming her nails on her desk as she waited for it to load.  
While she was waiting, Kendall threw her hair back in a low ponytail and shrugged off her navy blazer, trying to get relaxed. She set her phone next to her mouse and clicked to her email.

Two new emails were at the top of her inbox.

Trying to calm her nerves, Kendall took a deep breath before opening it. She immediately recognized the sender.

**To: Group- "OCD"**  
**From: GossipGurl**

**Subject:**

_Rumor has it that poison is in the air. Is the Glam Clan immune to the fumes, or is there a rebellion brewing?_  
_I think I see a little green monster in a certain Alpha...or is that just an unsightly booger?_

_I'm always watching._  
_xox_

Kendall immediately closed her hands into fists, her nails digging into her palms. Someone at OCD had decided over the summer to send every student an , every week, an email was sent to every girl, detailing the gossip of the private-all girl school.

And Kendall hated it. Who knew the good gossip before she did? Why didn't she know who 'GossipGurl' was? She looked weak. Not in control. And if she learned what was happening along with everyone else, _how_ could she be on top?

And a rebellion? Were a few LBRs threatening to shove the Glam Clan right off the top of the totem pole that was OCD? Kendall shoved away from her computer and beads of sweat started to form at her hairline. Was this what it was like to be slowly losing control, like trying to open a door with recently-lotioned hands? It was if she was holding a glass ball and slowly, it was slipping from her palms, and dropping in slow motion, and before she could stop it, the ball would come crashing to the ground and shattering into a million pieces.

Taking a deep breath, Kendall jabbed a finger on the silver button on the intercom bolted to her wall. "Josefina! Josefina! Josefina!" She shouted into the speaker.  
"Yes?" A pinched voice responded a few moments later.  
"Please bring me a cup of hot cocoa and some fro-yo please," Kendall replied, requesting her favorite snack.  
"Of course."

Kendall sighed and released the button from her death hold. She sat back down in her desk chair and exited the email, dragging it to her **Gossip!** folder.  
Kendall let out a puff of air before clicking to her second email.

**To: KillKennyJC**

** From: GossipGurl **

**Subject:**

_Here's a tip, _Kenny_. A storm is on the horizon, so all I'm saying is watch your back. Investigate Alison Hastings. Something's up with her._

_I'm always watching. xox_

Beads of sweat began to form again, and Kendall felt a wave of anxiety wash over her. Alison Hastings? She was an LBR that was pretty enough to be in the Glam Clan, OCD's alpha clique, but her style was horrendous and her frizzy blonde hair took away from her stunning green eyes and full lips.

How was Alison Hastings a threat? A knock interrupted Kendall's thoughts, and Josefina, the Jonas's housekeeper, appeared in the doorway with a tray filled with Kendall's requests.  
"Thank you," Kendall said, her eyes not leaving the screen. She reread the email three times, then stuck her arm out and blindly patted around for her cell phone.

She jabbed at the screen before she faintly heard a ring.

"Hey girrrrl," Hanna answered, her melodic voice drifting into Kendall's ear.  
"Alyce? Scarlett?" The alpha barked, stuffing a spoonful of graham cracker fro-yo into her mouth.  
"Yeah, hold on a sec," Alyce huffed.  
"Here! I'm blowing bubbles out the window," Scarlett giggled. "Charlie Parker and his little friends are so confused!" Kendall could hear Scarlett smiling into the phone at her eight-year-old neighbor.

"Did you see GossipGurl's latest email?" Kendall said, spooning another mouthful of fro-yo.

"Who didn't?" Hanna replied. "And I don't know what she's talking about, we so would've warned you if you had a booger!" The beta said defensively.

"Uh-v course," Alyce said. The sound of squeaking filled Kendall's ears. "Sorry, Crystal's trying to train Sadie. No! Down girl! Ucch, why did Mom insist on buying a puppy? It pees on the carpet more than I pee in a week!"  
"Oooh, how old is Sadie now?" Hanna asked, giving a small laugh.  
"She's almost a year but she seems like-"

"Eh-nuff!" Kendall shouted, bolting up. "Do you realize what this means? What if some LBR topples me off the throne and _I_ become the LBR and am reduced to wearing polyester blends while stuffing my face with Cheetos and getting fat rolls and eventually I will spend all my time on the couch watching Hoarders and promising myself never to end up like that although I probably WILL!"  
Kendall took a deep breath. "And if that happens to me, imagine what will happen to _you_ guys!" She started to pace back and forth, digging her toes into her lush carpet.

"Sorry," Scarlett said in a small voice.  
"It's okay. But do you want to end up like that?" Kendall took a long gulp of cocoa while she waited for her friends to reply. The burn on her tongue recharged her senses. "No! No, no, no, no! I won't be reduced to some LBR!" Alyce started to shout into the phone.

"Okay, then we have to prove we're still on top." Kendall started to pace again, tapping her index finger against her full bottom lip.

"Like...a party?" Hanna said after a beat of silence.  
"Maybe an ice skating party?" Scarlett suggested.  
"Luh-v the party idea, hate the ice skating idea. I'll figure something out and text you the deets." Kendall pulled her iPhone away from her ear and hit '**END CALL**'.

Tossing the phone on her bed, she slid back into her desk chair and saved Gossip Gurl into her contacts. Taking another sip of hot chocolate, she closed her other tabs and was about to log out when she saw someone was online.  
She leaned in. _Could it be?_ In her chat list, next to 'Gossip Gurl', was a tiny green dot.  
Butterflies fluttered in her stomach and excitement coursed through her veins. Without waiting to think it through, Kendall clicked the name and her fingers flew across her keyboard.

**Kill_KennyJC: Gossip gurl...WHO R U?**

Her cursor blinked a few times. Kendall held her breath. Then, to her relief,_ Gossip_Gurl is typing_ appeared on her screen.

**Gossip_Gurl: Hello.**

**Kill_KennyJC: ?**

**Gossip_Gurl: Why should I tell you? Is the little alpha sick of being left out of such a big secret?**

Kendall rolled her eyes and quickly typed a reply.

**Kill_KennyJC: The only person left out of a secret is U bcause newsflash: there is no "rebellion" or whtvr, so stop lying and get back 2 ur loser life**

**Gossip_Gurl: Whatever you say, my queen. But don't come crawling back to me when your little empire-and you-falls flat on their face.**

**Kill_KennyJC: Puh-lease. U R more fake than Paris Hilton's everything!**

**Gossip_Gurl: Whatever you say. I'm always watching. xox**

_Gossip_Gurl has signed off._

* * *

Yeah? Yeah? YEAH? What did you think? Tell me by REVIEWING! Any things I could fix, any tips, did i portray your character well? WHO'S Gossip_Gurl? What's this of an LBR taking over?

(Oh and Rosie (guest) PLEASE PM me!)

Thank you, thank you very much! Elvis has left the building...

Little-Luna


	3. Chapter 3

**Octavian Country Day School **

**Outside the New Green Cafe **

**Wednesday, December 11th**

** 12:34 p.m.**

* * *

**K, new chappie! Oh yeah guys, thanks so much for all the reviews! -_- But whatever. I enjoyed writing this chapter. There will be more drama next chapter (hopefully!) Now read on!**

* * *

"Rate me," Alison Hastings said, smoothing her hair and plucking a loose strand off her blazer. Her emerald green eyes flickered over her friend's faces, awaiting their opinions.

Emaline Eatherly pushed off from OCD's exposed brick wall and assessed her best friend's outfit.  
"Uh-m, I think an 8.8?" Em twirled a strand of her ash blonde hair around her manicured finger. Uncertainty was laced through her soft voice.

"Really?" Alison glanced down to get her own opinion.  
"Totally," Addison Bennett agreed, giving a tiny smile.  
"Yeah, those jeans look great," Angie Whittler confirmed. Her bright blue eyes widened with sincerity. Ali fingered her sparkly palm-tree-shaped brooch. She had pinned it to the lapel of her brown boyfriend blazer, which she paired with dark wash super skinny True Religion jeans. But did the salmon color tee she'd worn underneath, along with the palm tree pin, scream 'Even if it's winter I'm ready for summer!' or 'I have no idea what season it is'?

As if reading Ali's mind, Emerson Ridley said, "And that brooch was such a cool touch. It pulls the outfit together!" Ali gave a confident smile. She put a hand on her hip and lifted her chin. "Okay, everyone. Today is the day. We've been prepping ever since Thanksgiving Break, all for this moment. The moment where everyone sees our new and improved," Ali paused and gave a wink, "personalities and bodies." Angie, Emerson, Addison, and Emily golf clapped. "Everyone told me it wouldn't work. They dismissed us as LBRs. But what does LBR now stand for?"  
"Lively, Beautiful, and radiant!" Everyone shouted.

"That's right! We're going to show Kendall and the rest of the Glam Clan that they aren't the only alphas at OCD!"

"Yeah!" Emerson said, pumping her tiny fist in the air.  
Ali's fingers fluttered over her loose-yet(she hoped!)-elegant bun. Making sure every blonde hair was in place, she turned so she was facing the frosted glass doors of OCD's Cafe.

"Ready, girls?" She placed her tan, moisturized hand on the silver handle of the Cafe.

"I was born ready." Addison tossed her chocolate brown ringlets.  
"Okay, we're going to table number six, walking to the beat of 'Boyfriend' by Justin Beiber. Now check the person on your left for any stray hairs, mascara smudges, chunks of food in teeth, and latte stains."

Alison paused, hearing her friends examining each other. Letting out a puff of air, she tried to stop her shaking legs. Why was she so nervous? If she thought about it, Kendall was just like her. She just hadn't realized Ali's potential yet. But she was about to.

"On my count. Ah-one, two, ah-one two three." Once the words left her glossed lips, Alison pumped the handle and took a stride into the Cafe. She willed her legs to keep moving, even though they felt like jelly. She sang silently in her head, hoping all eyes were on her.

_If I was your boyfriend, I'd never let you go. Keep you on my arm, girl, you'll never be alone. I can be a gentleman, anything you want..._

Ali could feel all the eyes of every girl in the Cafe burning holes into her skull. But she kept her own green eyes focused on the back wall, a bored expression on her face.  
Was Kendall watching? Was her hair stuck in her gloss? Did her Chloe mid calf leather boots echo off the glass walls, or was it all in her head? A hundred more insecurities flooded her thoughts, but Ali willed herself to get through it.

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Emily walking slightly behind her, lined up with the rest of her friends.  
Finally, Alison made it to the bamboo table with #6 etched on the smooth surface. She slid into the tall chair at the head, slinging her white Prada tote off her arm and onto the table.

Addison, Emily, Emerson, and Angie followed suit, putting their designer handbags on the glossy table. Alison crossed her arms over her chest and discreetly glanced at table eighteen. Kendall's crystal blue eyes were trained right on Alison, and once they made contact, Kendall's lids narrowed. She turned away and leaned in to her friends, whispering something. A moment later, everyone burst out laughing.

Kendall glanced back to her, twirling a tendril of her hair. Everyday, the alpha dyed the strand a different color. Today, it was mint green.  
Her heart pounding, Ali turned back to table six. She leaned in like Kendall had, motioning for her friends to do the same.

"Okay, that was perfect. Everyone was looking at us!" She grinned. "Great entrance. Now, I have an idea." She gave a dramatic pause. "Since it takes so long to say all five of our names, we need a group name."  
There was a beat of silence.  
"The Fab Five?" Angie suggested.  
"The Fantastic Five?" Addison added.  
"The Sexy Devils?" Emerson said with a sly grin.  
"No, no, and ew, no!" Ali giggled, then pretended to mull it over. "Hey, what about Poison Envy?"

Emily squealed. "Love it!"  
"Yeah, it's so clever!"  
"And cool!"  
"I knew you guys would love it." Alison smirked and leaned back in her seat. She was good at this alpha thing. "And I was thinking about having Sunday Night Sleepovers instead of Friday night. That way we can plan our outfits for school tomorrow and we can carpool all from one place. It'll be perfect."  
_Just like me_, Ali thought, drawing the straw of her mango smoothie to her lips. As the rest of Poison Envy discussed DKNY vs. Michael Kors, Ali glanced back at Kendall, their eyes meeting again.  
Alison smirked, tossed her hair, and turned back to her friends.

Like Gossip Gurl said, poison was in the air. and no one, not even the infamous Glam Clan, was immune.

* * *

**Alrighty! Sorry it's short, but I wanted to get it out there! Please give me any critiques or anything else! I WANNA IMPROVEEEEEE**

**Kay. Review pwease.**

**~Little Luna**


	4. Chapter 4

**Heyyyy okay, new chappie**!

* * *

_Octavian Country Day_

_ El Clase de Espanol _

_Wednesday, December 8th _

_2:36 p.m._

**Who does she think she is? Challenging me like that?** Kendall lowered her eyes for a nano-second to look at her iPhone before sliding her thumb and sending the message. _Bwoop._  
She trained her eyes back on Dona Gloria, who was in the middle of explaining how to conjugate _hacer._  
"Hacer es...to do. Interpretar: para hacer el desayuno." Dona Gloria's beady brown eyes scanned the room, trying to find a student with_out_ a bored-to-death look on their face.  
"Senorita Kendall. Conteste, por favor." The woman crossed her wrinkled arms and raised a graying eyebrow.

Kendall slipped her phone back into gray cigarette jeans. She had paired them with a plum-colored v-neck long sleeve under a navy boyfriend blazer and matching flats. She was trying to convey "breezy-yet-beautiful" but did it convey "sloppy-casual" instead?  
"Senorita Kendall!" She looked up from her flats to see Dona Gloria's intense glare burning into her eyes.

"Oh, yeah, uh-mmm...to make...uh-mmm...desayuno?" Kendall twirled the piece of hair she had dyed mint green.  
Dona Gloria gave a disapproving frown. "¿Hay alguien prestando atención?"  
Addison Bennett's long, lean arm shot into the air, her fingers wiggling a bit. "To make breakfast!" The LBR-turned-Alison-clone exclaimed. Kendall rolled her eyes as her phone buzzed.

**Hanna: i say we get her back!**

**Scarlett: same. we need something 2 put alison in her place!**

**Kendall: hmmm. we need something reallllly good. lemme think.**

**Alyce: wanna come 2 my house 2day? Ian's having friends over. going 2 our hot tub **

**Hanna: HOW is that going 2 help us get back alison?**

**Kendall: wait, wait, wait. hold on a sec.**

She put her phone in her lap and tapped her lower lip. She needed to show she was in control. That even if a group of LBRs tried to take over, she was still the alpha.  
Seconds later, she got it, and quickly typed a reply.

**Kendall: Hot tub party my house on the 18th! There's a chance of snow, but we'll be warm & toasty! Bring your friends, and afterwards we'll roast marshmallows and drink hot cocoa. RSVP _let's party!_ or _no, sorry,_ by the 12th. It's gonna be hot!**

She sent the text to everyone in her contacts list, including all the Briarwood boys she knew.  
Seconds later, all the phones in Spanish class gave off a _buzz_ or a tiny _beep_. A satisfied grin settled on Kendall's face. This was the perfect plan. She'd throw an ah-mazing party, nawt include Alison, and soon everyone would know that she was the alpha.  
Not some LBR that mistakenly believed she could beat Kendall.

A moment later, her iPhone was snatched from her moisturized hands. She turned her blue eyes upward to see Dona Gloria standing above her, Kendall's precious phone dangling from her chalky palms. "Senorita Kendall." Anger mixed with disappointment was threaded through her pinched voice. "_Por favor deja de enviar mensajes de texto en clase_."  
"What?" Kendall muttered.  
"She said, 'please stop texting in class,'" Fiona Applebaum said quietly, keeping her eyes on her desk.

The old woman turned on the heel of her faux-leather loafers and stalked back to her desk.  
"Where are you going?" Kendall jumped up, then sank back into her seat, her eyes trained on her iPhone. Dona Gloria looked down to the phone, then back to Kendall. "_Usted recibirá su teléfono de nuevo en la final de la clase._" She gave a small smile, then returned to the whiteboard. "You'll get it back at the end of class," Fiona whispered.

Kendall narrowed her eyes, clenching her notebook. What right did Dona-whatever have to just _take_ her phone and humiliate her in the middle of class? She could see Addison in the corner of the room, typing furiously on her Motorola, no doubt filling in Alison on how the teacher publicly humiliated Kendall Jonas.

Kendall couldn't stand another second in the stuffy, cramped room, the smell of burnt coffee and stale pickles suffocating her. She shot out of her seat. "Tengo que, baño?" She said in her strongest, most confident voice. She wanted to let the other students know that even if she was the student and Dona Gloria was the teacher, she was still in control.

Kendall twisted around and shot Scarlett a look. Scarlett gave a sharp nod, then Kendall turned back to face her teacher.  
Dona Gloria gave a reluctant sigh. "_Si_." She pointed towards the door.

"Uh-m, the bell's about to ring, and I really have to go. I need my phone!" Kendall gave a weak smile.

_"En la final de la clase," _Dona Gloria repeated.

"What if something happens in the hallway? Puh-lease? I have a dentist appointment RIGHT after school, and my driver doesn't like to wait. I wouldn't want to go all the way down the hall and back again!"

Dona sighed and opened her desk drawer, pulling out Kendall's new iPhone 4S and setting it on the corner of her large desk.

"Thanks!" She scooped up her Prada tote and hurried out of the stuffy room and into the cool, empty hallway. She fired off another text.

**Kendall: Meet bathroom in south wing, now!**

Just as she was about to stuff her phone in her bag, it buzzed four times.

**Lisa: LET'S PARTY! **

**Catherine: Let's party! :P **

**Tania: No, sorry! My stupid grandma died & her funeral's tht day! :( sad x10! **

**Victoria: Let's party! Thnx sooooo much 4 inviting me, Kendall! I cant wait, it sounds so much fun. i'm bring 4 friends, ok?**

Kendall rolled her eyes and shut off her phone. Lisa Heatherwood, Catherine Martin, Tania Duncan, and Victoria Smith were four LBRs that she now regretted inviting to her party. They would drag the party down like an anchor on a boat.

**Kendall: Oops, party=canceled. Hot tub broken! Sorry :'(** She sent it to all four, then hurried into the bathroom. It was completely empty, and Kendall walked to the mirrors. She applied another coat of mascara and dabbed her full lips with shiny pink gloss.

Seconds later the bathroom door swung open and Scarlett strode in. "Hey. Thanks for rescuing me from that boring lecture Dona G was telling us about. I would've die from boredom if I had stayed another minute." Scarlett rolled her huge blue-green eyes.

"Same." Kendall leaned against the sinks and ran a hand through her jet black hair.

"Heyyyy, what'd I miss?" Hanna walked through the doors, her hips swinging. A grin played on her plump lips, and Alyce was right on her heels. "Nothing, just talking about how lame spanish is." Kendall shrugged.

"Well I have gossip that's worth, like, 25 points." Hanna opened a stall door, put down the lid on the toilet, and sat.

"Oooh, tell us!" Alyce rubbed her hands together, as if about to dig into a feast. She, like the rest of the Glam Clan, loved gossip.

"'Kay. So I was running laps in P.E., and Alison, of all people, comes up jogging next to me! So I go, 'What do you want, Alison?' and she goes, 'Why are you so snarky? Can't you guys be friendly, just for a sec?'"

"What a jerk!" Scarlett narrowed her eyes.

"That is nawt the point! So anyway, I go, 'Just tell me what you want and then scurry away.' and she's all, 'So I hear Kendall's throwing a party," and I go, 'Yeah, so?' and she replies in the worst tone _ever_, 'Too bad I already sent out invites to my birthday party _two weeks ago!_'" Hanna took a deep breath and re tied her two pigtails before continuing. "And I go, "Well I never got any email or anything,' and she says, 'Oh, you didn't? Pity,' and then runs ahead to Emerson and starts giggling!" Alyce and Scarlett gasped. Kendall clenched her fists. "What?"

"Alison Hastings is having a birthday party on the same day as your hot tub party and everyone's already going to hers!" Hanna said, giving a even-though-it's-bad-news-I'm-glad-I-delivered-it smile.

Kendall scowled, then clenched her fists again. Then she remembered that scowling would give her early-set wrinkles. Her mouth twisted into a sly grin. "Okay."  
"Okay? O-_kay_?" Alyce said. She had a look of shock written on her pretty features.  
"Yeah, are you insane? We're just gonna let her get away with this?" Scarlett crossed her arms. "No." Kendall smirked. "It's all so simple, really." She checked her phone. "Okay, we have seven minutes seconds before the bell rings. That means seven minutes before we have to start planning what I'm about to tell you over four skinny, sugar-free, iced lattes with nonfat milk." She pulled her hair into a ponytail, then dropped her wavy hair, letting it cascade around her shoulders.

"Hanna; find a way to get the info on Ali's party. Preferably the invitation itself." Kendall pivoted so she was facing her three best friends.  
"Scarlett; find the number of every cute guy at Briarwood. Seventh and up," the Alpha ordered. "And Alyce; find out where Ali lives _before_ the day of the party."

"So your party's off?" Alyce questioned, pushing back her cuticles with the pencil she had brought from class.  
"No."  
"So we're going to Ali's party?"  
"Yup."  
"What?" Hanna shrieked, slamming down the eyeliner pencil she had been applying to her bright hazel eyes. "You'll understand soon enough. Now, are we all clear on our tasks?" Kendall said, putting her phone in her bag and zipping it up.  
"But I don't know how we're going to her party when-"

"Are we cuh-lear?" Kendall cut Hanna off, holding her palm in front of her friend's face.

"Clear." Scarlett nodded.  
"Cuh-lear," Hanna answered, casting her eyes downward.  
"Crystal." Alyce gave a toothy grin.

Kendall rolled her eyes slightly. "Great. Now, let's hurry, we only have four minutes and Andre is taking us to Starbuc-"

"Wait." Hanna held her palm in front of her friend's face this time. "What are you gonna do?"  
A sinister grin played on Kendall's lips as she answered. "What I do best; knocking some LBR back to their rightful place on the social pyramid of OCD: the bottom."

* * *

**Yeah. R&R okay? This was a filler chapter, kinda, to lead up to the dram next chapter!**

**~Little-Lunna229**


	5. Chapter 5

**Alright, again, this is kind of a filler chappie and to show you what Kendall's doing :) But the next chapter will be dramatic!**

* * *

**The Jonas Estate**

**Kendall's Room**

**Friday, December 10th**

**7:36 p.m.**

"Oh-kayyyy," Kendall choked out, setting down two crystal bowls overflowing with blueberry yogurt and low-cal popcorn onto her hardwood floors. Once she settled down on her aqua sleeping bag, the alpha pulled her iPad from under her butt.  
She tapped on it, then rolled her eyes upward. "I gave each of you a task to complete by next week. Today is for progress reports.  
"Hanna, you're first."  
Dipping her left hand in the popcorn bowl, Hanna rummaged through her oversized Chanel tote with her right. Pulling out a sand-colored envelope, she leaned forward and stuffed the handful in her mouth.  
"So I got an invitation after bribing Isabella Morgan, some LBR in my tennis class."  
She tossed the envelope like a frisbee into Kendall's lap. "Oooh, read it out loud," Scarlett probed, laying down on her stomach and resting her chin on Kendall's thigh.  
"I will!" She shoved Scarlett off her and picked up the envelope with the edge of her index and thumb. "Smells like sea salt," She mused, running her finger through the seal, and releasing the envelope flap from its hold.

There was a log cabin on the front, _Isabella "Bella" Morgan :) _written in the smoke swirling from the chimney.  
Kendall slid a piece of paper out of the fancy invitation. The paper was thick and expensive; her parents had used the same exact sheets from Levenger when announcing their wedding anniversary.  
"Fancy," Hanna commented around her mouthful of popcorn.

Kendall cleared her throat and began reading aloud. "'You have been invited to the party of the year!'" She rolled her eyes. "Gawd, is she any more pathetic? 'On Friday, the 17th, you and fourteen other guests will join Alison at the Hastings' estate at 12:30, (leaving school early). We've rented out a cabin in the mountains for the whole weekend, where we'll roast s'mores, sleep under the stars, ride horses, and of course, celebrate Alison turning thirteen!  
"'At around 11:45 a.m. on Sunday, we'll go back to the Hastings' house. Please have a ride home by 2:00. RSVP by the 12th, and we hope to see you there. RSVP at: or at 914-157-2253.'"

Kendall glanced up at her friends. "_What?_" A look of confusion interlaced with anger took over her face. "Alison Hastings is having her_ birthday party_ at a _log cabin _with _guys_ and _we_ weren't INVITED?" She screeched.

"Uh. Do you really want an answer to that?" Scarlett said, dipping her spoon into the yogurt bowl and scooping out a spoonful. "Because, yeah, that's what's happening," She said around a gloppy mouthful.

"Oh, no it's not. Right, Kendall?" Alyce prompted, dragging her own spoon into the yogurt bowl. "We're gonna stop her, right?"  
"Right," Kendall said, her mind racing.

How could this happen? How could she not know about the potentially-hottest-party of the season for two weeks? Did everyone else know that she didn't know? Would everyone make fun of her? Would they deem her unfit for the role of alpha of their school? Would they boot-kick her off her throne faster than she could say ehmagaaaaaaaw-

"Kendall!" Alyce snapped, glancing at Scarlett. "What's up?"  
"Huh?"  
"You were out of it for a sec." Scarlett returned Alyce's worried look.

"Oh." Kendall shook her head, her ink black locks whipping her face. "Um, just thinking." She blinked a few times, trying to shake her insecurities and worries from her head.  
She stood up on wobbly legs and took slow steps to her desk, swiping her tube of pink lemonade, Glossip Girl's latest flavor. She ran the tube over her full lips, shellacking them in a protective shell.  
Kendall instantly felt rejuvenated, her thoughts organized and her train of thought back on track.  
"Okay." Kendall turned back to face her friends. "This isn't the end of the world."

"It isn't?" Hanna furrowed her brows.  
"No. It isn't!" The alpha took quick steps to her iPod, and swirled the dial before settling on a song. She plugged into her sound dock and lowered the volume.

"First, I'm rescheduling my party," she told them as Marina Diamandis' high, soft voice floated through the room.  
Her fingers fluttering over her iPhone, Kendall read aloud what she typed. "How's this? 'Who's ready to par-tay? Well, I'm not :( the hot tub sprung a leak, & trust me i'm sad x10! Let's do the 20th instead!'"

"Perf." Alyce stood and started dancing. "'_Cause I'm a prima donna girl, yeah. All I ever wanted was the world_!"  
Scarlett giggled. "Send it!"

"Why are we rescheduling?" Hanna asked.  
"So we can crash Alison's lame party!"

Kendall slid her thumb over the screen, then dropped her phone on her duvet.  
"'Kay. Now that we've covered the first task." She turned to Scarlett. "Have you completed yours?"

Scarlett nodded. "Hold on." She tiptoed across the room to her Burberry tote, rummaging through it. She emerged with a folded piece of notebook paper clutched in her palm.

"So it took, like, forever, but whatevs. Here." She thrust it into Kendall's hand.  
"Great." Kendall unfolded the paper and smoothed out the creases. Her eyes scanned the paper quickly.  
"Are they hawt enough?" Hanna asked, dropping onto her back on Kendall's duvet.  
She didn't answer, but continued to read silently. Getting near the end of the list, her eyes widened and she whipped it at Scarlett. "Scarrrr!" She squealed.

Narrowly avoiding a papercut in the eye, the strawberry-blonde giggled. "What?"  
Kendall dove for the piece of paper. "Shall I?" brushing her hair away from her face, she read the names aloud.

"Evan Hastings!" She began. "Ali's brother? Gawd, Scar! Ian Styles!"Alyce jumped up.  
"What? You put my brother on there?" She squealed, rushing to Kendall's side.  
"What? He's hawt." A devilish glint appeared Scarlett's blueish-greenish eyes.  
"It's true." Hanna grinned.  
"Ah-greed." Kendall smirked. With his coffee-brown curls, emerald green eyes, athletic build, and dimples deep enough to go swimming in, Ian was the perfect package.  
"Guh-ross!" Alyce whipped one of Kendall's throw pillows at her.  
"Keep reading," Hanna urged.

"Jake Crunell, Carson Bennet," Kendall wrinkled her nose, "Noah Hanker, Brian Stewart, Benjamin Lyndell, Ross Bose, Sebastian Anders, Daniel Parker, and _Carter Jonas_?"

"You put Kendall's brother up there?" Hanna exclaimed, snatching the paper from her small hands.  
"Uh, yeah. Carter's a total hawttie," Alyce said, with a you-know-it's-true eyeroll.  
"Ew! You guys are so weird!" Kendall shoved her friend's forearm.

"No, he's like, a total te-"  
The door to Kendall's room burst open, and standing in the doorway was Carter.

"What are you doing here, dweeb?" His sister said, rolling her eyes at her friends.  
"I heard my name and thought it'd be best to see what's going on in here." He gave a small smirk.

Hanna scrambled up from her position next to Kendall. She smoothed down her midnight blue cami and tugged up her boy shorts. "H-h-hey, uh, hey Carter." She bit her lower lip and ran a hand through her long brown hair.

"What's up?" His electric blue eyes brightened, and he leaned against the doorframe.

"Nothing." Scarlett blushed and tucked the list in her sleeping bag. She tugged at a loose string on her Ugg slippers.

"That's right, nothing! Now get out!" Kendall picked up her throw pillow and chucked it at her brother.  
"Hey!" Carter ducked, and it sailed through the hallway. "Geez, Kenny." He shook his head slowly and crossed his arms. "She can be so rude sometimes!"

Alyce giggled and crossed her legs. "What're you doing, Carter?" She asked.  
"Nick was just over. We were playing XBox." He shrugged.

"Great, now leave!" Kendall glared.  
"No, wait!' Alyce quickly stood. "Are you going to Alison Hastings' party?" She rushed.  
"Yeah." Carter nodded. "Her brother, Evan, invited me. Are you guys going?"

Kendall stood with her friend. "That's nawt the point. Who else do you know that's going?" She said.  
"Um, I think, Jake, and Carson, maybe Noah?"  
"How do you nawt know?"  
"Guys don't share everything." Carter rolled his eyes and slung his arm around his sister. "You're so dense sometimes, Kenny. Anyway, why does it matter?"

"It doesn't. Buh-bye now!" Kendal shrugged out from under his arm and shoved him out the door. Slamming it closed, she turned to face her friends. "Time for sabotage."  
Hanna squealed. "Your brother is so cute, Ken."  
"Ew times twenty!" the alpha exclaimed as she reached for her phone. "Scarlett, read me off Jake, Carson, and Noah's numbers," she instructed, already tapping away.  
"Why?" Scarlett asked, picking up the long list from under her butt.  
"Beh-cause. As far as they know, Alison has a horrible rash all over her legs and stomach, so the party's off." A devilish grin played on Kendall's lips. "They'll want nuh-thing to do with her, and neither will anyone else when I'm through with her."

* * *

Ohkay...

I had to change Carter's name to Carson cause Kendall's brother was named Carter so...

But yeah! Review, puh-lease!

~Little-Lunna229


	6. Chapter 6

**AHHHHH SORRY I haven't updated for a while but i had total writers block, so sorry! This chapter is kinda long...I guess? :P TeeHee, enjoy!**

* * *

**Westchester, New York**

**Jamba Juice**

**Sunday, December 12th**

**2:10 p.m.**

"Thanks." Alison turned from the counter at Jamba Juice and rolled her eyes at the rest of Poison Envy. "Gawd," she muttered, linking her free arm with Emily's. "Did you see her ends?" She made a _V_ with her fingers, signaling split ends.  
Angie giggled. "I was focused more on her pimply face, arms, cheeks-everything!" She turned to glance at the acne-covered teenager standing behind the counter.

As Addison, Emerson, and Emily giggled, Alison sucked down a deep sip of Pomegranate Tea Infusion. The pomegranate juice, organic green tea, lemonade, and ice chilled her insides but refreshed her mind and sharpened her senses.

Pushing through the door of Jamba Juice, Poison Envy walked in synchronization to Ali's family's minivan.  
As she slid into the back row of tan leather seats, Ali mentally cursed her car. "Hey, girls," Jenn Hastings called back as the five girls tried to squish into the three-seated back row. "You know there's two seats here!" Alison's mom reached her arm back and patted the armrests of the two seats in the middle.

"We know." Ali rolled her eyes again, and cursed her mom, too, embarrassment flooding her flushed cheeks. Then she punched the tiny space of leather between her and Addison's denim-clad thigh. Everyday at school, she saw the Glam Clan glide out of Kendall's sleek Escalade, her driver honking the horn goodbye before rolling out of the carpool lane at OCD.

Meanwhile, Alison had to be carted around in a van meant for a mom with a plethora of sticky children.  
"So!" Jenn twisted around to face the girls. "Where to, Ali-daughter?" She gave a hearty laugh at her joke. "Get it?" She said, when no one laughed. "Instead of Ali-son?"  
"That's great mom. Just take us home," Alison snapped, wondering how much she had in her savings to hire a driver.

"Alrighty!" As Jenn pulled out of the parking lot of Jamba Juice, Emily slid out her phone and mimicked texting with her thumbs.  
A surge of anger flooded through Alison's veins as she flipped open her Sidekick.  
Wasn't she supposed to initiate texting conversation?

**Emily: GUESS what i overheard Lunchbox yesterday?**  
**Alison: u went 2 Lunchbox w/o us?**

The anger returned,this time more powerful. Who did Emily think she was, going to the hottest new gourmet sandwich shop without her clique? Alison hadn't been stepped in the doors!

**Emily: Ya, my mom=starving -_-**  
**Alison: ….k. Continue**  
**Addison: & quick, Ali's mom drives like she's training for NASCAR!**  
**Emerson: LOL**

Alison clenched her fists so hard, her knuckles turned white.

**Emily: So n e way. I was standing around, waiting 4 my order, when i c the GC at the window bar!**  
**Angie: OMG. Did u go up 2 them?!**  
**Emily: Lemme finish. so i pretend 2 go hang up my coat but i'm trying to get a sliver of their convo!**  
**Alison: So what'd they say**  
**Emily: They were talking bout how u were such a loser & how yr birthday party is gonna be rlly lame!**  
**Alison: WHAT?!**  
**Emily: Rite? **  
**Alison: did u stand up 4 me? **  
**Emily: i wasnt listening remember? but i keep listening & kendall goes 'she cud never become alpha, she'll always be a LBR!' & Hanna says 'i'd be surprised if any guy would go 2 her party, let alone tawk to her!'**

Alison's phone slipped through her palms, which were now slicked with sweat. Was everyone thing that? Did every girl at OCD believe she was a wanna-be alpha with an okay fashion sense but with a horrible guy radar? Would Kendall reduce her to some LBR again, doomed to admire everyone from afar and wishing she was them?  
Ali's mind raced, and her hairline beaded with sweat. "Can we crack a window?" She panted, suddenly feeling trapped in a fishbowl.  
As the middle row of windows rolled down, Alison shrugged off her olive green pea coat.

She loosened her Burberry scarf and fanned her flushed cheeks. "You're okay you're okay you're okay," She said to herself inside her head. "You are the alpha, you are you are you are." Even though she was about to overheat, Alison thrust her chest forward, giving her betas a chance to see her hopefully-runway-worthy outfit.

"Rate me," She announced.  
"Why?" Angie asked, dropping her phone back into her knockoff Prada bag.  
"Just do it!" Weren't they supposed to do anything, no questions asked? Wasn't that how a clique worked?

"Hmm." Emerson scanned Alison's long-sleeved cream colored cowl neck sweater dress she had paired with charcoal gray tights and knee-high camel colored Kors boots. She tapped her bottom lip. "I give you an 8.9. I ah-dore the diamond necklace," she commented on Ali's tenth birthday present.

"Ah-greed." Addison nodded.  
"Cool." She leaned forward and tapped her mom on the shoulder.  
"Yes, sweetie?" Jenn said, speeding through a yellow light.  
"Drop us off at Addison's house."  
"Where's that?"  
"325 Birch Street."  
"Oops!"  
The tiny woman turned the wheel to the right and made a sharp U-turn.

Alison slammed back in her seat, collapsing into Emily. The girls erupted into laughter as they shifted from wall to wall, trying not to throw up while Jenn continued to drive like she was in a high speed cop chase.  
Finally, after seven more minutes of hectic driving, almost crashing into a stop sign, and screams filling the mini-van, Jenn screeched to a stop in front of Addison's house.  
"Uhm, why are we here?" Addison leaned forward to lock eyes with Alison.  
"Uhm, no questions please?" Ali replied with a glare. "Let's go." She grabbed her coat and climbed to the doors of the row in front of them.  
"When should I pick you girls up?" Jenn leaned out the window to face her daughter.  
"5:30." Ali didn't even look at her mom as the rest of Poison Envy clamored out of the car.  
Angie smoothed her coat. "What're we doing here?" She eyed Addison's huge house.  
"Is your brother home?" Ali asked sweetly, scanning the neighborhood.  
"Yeah..." Addison glanced at her warily.  
"Great. Let's go up to your room."  
"Okay..."

As they walked through the door, Emerson glanced at Angie, Emily, and Addison. "What's going awn?" She muttered, when she thought Ali couldn't hear.  
"You'll see. Gawd, if you must know, we're showing Kendall that just because they think we're LBRs-which we aren't-doesn't mean we can't flirt! " Ali tousled her long blonde locks.  
"Oh."

Poison Envy scampered up the glossy hardwood stairs, and jealousy shot through Alison. Would people deem Addison as alpha since she had the bigger, better house?

Ali kicked open the door Addison had lead them to, wanting to be the first to see if her room met up to the rest of the house's standards. Pushed against the wall was a queen-sized bed, gauzy curtains billowing around it. Two large windows faced the bed, and her closet doors were open, revealing a huge walk-in.  
Alison stepped inside, her boots sinking into the plush white carpet.  
"This'll do," she decided, her eyes rolling over the small balcony and polished white desk with a large Mac on top.

"Great." Addison pushed past her and flopped down onto her bed. "So what now?"  
Ali dropped her plum-colored Gucci soho shoulder bag. "Where's Carson?" She said, as Angie and Emerson joined their friend on the bed. Emily stayed with Alison in the middle of the room.

"Probably watching football or whatever in the basement. I think his friends are over?"  
Ali's lips curled into a grin. "Perfect." She snapped twice. "Let me see your outfits."  
Immediately, her friends scooted off Addison's bed and started to shrug off their winter coats, smoothing out creases, plucking off any stray hairs, and touching up their gloss.  
Walking in front of them, Ali examined the ensembles they had chosen. "Em-love the wide legged chocolate trousers, double love the red silk pockets, triple-love the vintage red peep-toe pumps, but hate the long sleeved V-neck."  
Emily gave a weak smile. "So what should I do?"  
"Take it off and try Addy's black boyfriend blazer over your wife beater."

As Emily strode over to Addison's open closet, Ali moved on to Emerson. "Good choice for the dark-wash skinny jeans, change from your wedges into Addy's fringe boots, but keep the three-quarter-sleeve button down."  
She quickly changed Angie's leggings to jeans under her RL Pippa shirt and told Addison to tie her hair up and put on her floral print Ella Moss dress.  
"Okay, we now awl look acceptable," Alison said, running her mascara wand over her thick eyelashes. Capping the tube, she faced her friends.

"We're about to face the alphas of Briarwood. And soon, we'll be the alphas of OCD. The first moment is cuh-rucial. This is when they'll be in awe and realize our beauty and that we're perfect for eachother! Now, are you ready?"

"Uh-v course!" Emily speed-nodded.  
"Then let's do this. We'll walk slightly behind each other down the stairs. They're in the basement, right?" Addison nodded.  
"And there's a mini-fridge down there, right?"  
"Yup."  
"Great. Let's go." Ali tossed her compact in her bag, then fluffed her hair and threw open Addison's door.

"Now is your chance for any last minute inspections, ladies," Ali said through her toothy grin as she took slow steps down the winding staircase.  
"What do we say when we get down there? I'm nawt good with improv," Emerson said from the back of PE's mini-parade.

"Just follow my lead!" Their alpha hissed, starting to descend down the carpeted stairs leading to Addison's fully finished basement. The smell of barbeque chips and stale burps hung in the air as Ali planted her Kors-clad feet on the hardwood, her eyes quickly examining the spacious basement.

A huge, caramel colored L-shaped couch was pushed up against the wall, a flat screen blasting ESPN. A glass coffee table was crowded with empty chip bags, coke bottles, cell phones, and a lone Adidas sneaker. A juice bar stood next to the large TV, waiting for someone to announce, "Juice, anyone?", cups and different flavors at the ready.  
Two mini fridges were pushed against the bar, humming with life, stocked full with sodas and bottled water, and haphazardly thrown on the plush white rugs that covered most of the floor were three discarded PlayStation controllers and one Wii remote.  
Foosball and air hockey tables were shoved in the corner, surrounded by empty Fanta bottles, signaling an intense tournament had already played out.

And thrown across the L-shaped IKEA couch were five guys, shouting at the flat screen.  
"Go, go, go!" Addison's brother, Carson, growled, sitting upright. Ali cleared her throat from the foot of the stairs, her friends slightly behind her.  
All four guys immediately turned their heads.  
"Hey, Carson," Addison greeted, breaking formation and shoving past Alison.

"Wassup, sis?" Carson stood and swept his golden waves from his eyes. "And who are your friends?" A devilish grin played on his lips.  
Ali smoothed her dress and smirked. "The better question is, who are yours?" She waved her hand behind her back and Emerson, Emily, and Angie stepped down the remaining stairs to stand next to their alpha.

The three good-looking guys who had turned their attention back to ESPN when Addison was talking to Carson quickly stood. A guy with a gorgeous tan and a toothy smile met Ali's eyes with his own.

"I'm Noah. But call me Andy," he said, straight to Alison.  
"I'll have to remember that, Aaaandy," she said, drawing out the a. Emily coughed slightly.  
"Oh, and these are my friends." Ali stepped forward and turned to them. "That's Angie, Emily, and Emerson."  
"Hey." A guy with tousled brown locks jutted his chin forward. "I'm Jake."  
"'Sup?" One of Carson's taller friends glanced up. "I'm Andrew, but-"  
"What're you doing here?" Ali suddenly screeched, stomping over to the couch. Carson's last friend was still sitting, his feet propped on the coffee table.

"Oh, hey Ali." Evan Hastings turned his head and gave his sister a big smile.  
Angie giggled and fluttered her fingers. "Hi, Evan."

"You didn't tell me you'd be here," Ali's brother said, joining Carson at the foot of the stairs.  
"You didn't tell me you had friends!" Ali said, giving an I'm-just-joking smile even though she so wasn't. How was she supposed to flirt with hawt Andy when her brother was here?

"And you didn't tell me you had a twin sister," Andy said, sizing Ali up. She giggled, then glared at her brother. He stared right back.  
"Woah!" Emily's shout interrupted the stare down, and everyone turned to see what had happened.

Coke Zero was fizzing down Em's lean wrist and forearm, dripping onto the plush white carpet. Drops of soda were in her wavy blonde hair, and had stained the front of her wife beater.  
"Sorry," she said, blushing, a now half-empty bottle in her hands. "I might have shaken it."  
"No biggie." Carson walked to the juice bar and pulled out a burgundy towel, then tossed it to Em. "That happened once when guests were over." He shrugged. "That did not go over well with the parents."

Everyone laughed.

"You guys should sit," Andrew said, gesturing to the huge couch.  
"Don't mind if I do." Addison plopped down, kicking her feet up.  
"Cool." Emerson joined her friend, and Jake quickly scooted in next to her. She blushed.  
"Sure, if you don't mind sitting in a puddle of soda." Emily laughed but walked over to the couch. Ali put her hands on her hips as the others rushed for a spot.

"I dunno...I'm more interested in BCBG than ESPN."  
Andy sat next to Carson, who was sandwiched between his sister and Angie. "We'll change the channel," He said to Ali, who was now standing alone, "On one condition."  
"And what's that?" She gave a coy smile.  
"You sit next to me." His hazel eyes brightened.  
"Deal." Ali slid in next to Andy, then leaned forward and snatched up the remote.

"I guess since all the seats are taken I'll just have to go here," Evan shrugged, then jumped and crashed onto his friend's laps. "Ahh, much better." He stuck his legs out and put his head on the armrest.

Everyone groaned. "Why are you so heavy?" Emily grunted, punching his thigh, which rested on her legs.  
"Too many burgers," Jake said, sliding closer to Emerson, which in turn made Evan's torso fall to the ground.  
"Ow," he moaned.

"So puh-thetic." Ali rolled her eyes. She aimed the remote at the TV and started flipping through the channels. "Ooh, ANTM!" She clicked to the reality show, and suddenly Tyra Banks' angular face popped up on screen.

"Nine girls stand before me, but I only have eight photos in my hand." Her vibrant eyes stared straight at the nervous wanna-be models shifting in their spots on the stage.  
"Yes, elimination!" Angie squealed, grinning.  
Jake, Andrew, Andy, and Carson groaned. "No America's Next Top Model!" Carson exclaimed, burying his head in his sister's shoulder.  
"Get offa me!" Addison elbowed him.

"I'll make you a deal." Ali turned to Andy. He returned her gaze, his eyes burning into her soul, but she held it. "We won't have to watch ANTM if you..." She trailed off.  
"What? If I we what?" Evan called from his position on the floor.  
She paused for another three seconds. "If you meet us for lattes at Brewed Awakenings after school on Tuesday," she finished, already envisioning the yummy scones they had at her favorite coffee shop.  
"Deal." Andy grabbed her hand and shook it, electricity zapping up Ali's arm.  
"Great. Football!" Carson immediately took the remote and changed it back to ESPN.  
Ali rolled her eyes but giggled, leaning a fraction of an inch closer to Andy.

Who couldn't talk to boys?

* * *

**YAY Ali and the PE can interact with boys and not be awkward like ME! :) Hehe, R&R! :) And if your character isn't being portrayed how you would like them to be, just PM me, I'd be happy to change stuff! :D**

**~Little-Luna**


End file.
